User talk:Neildown
Welcome! Here's my archive 1. archive 2 Hello there!! its nice to see someone who likes angels and airwaves like me, their lyrics are fantastic, and as for the DBZ character well my favorite has always been Goku and vegito well its been nice to meet you!! and if you don't mind would you please read my fan-fic its not done yet but I'm gonna constantly try to update it! May your blade always strike true and Happy storytelling!!--Redmight 23:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) He's Perfect, you don't have to do him again. Thank you so much!!!! Would you like me to draw anything for you? It could be a fanfic or a canon character; I don't care which. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Your "side project" I think I would qualify as a veteran member. Anyway, your project sounds quite interesting! Everyone's, or lots of people's, interpretations of different chars. How would we choose the chars? And I'm not much a an artist but I could try to contribute some art. Anyway, I'm willing to help. And no, I'm not stalking you even though you just posted the idea :P-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Martin the Warrior Here's my version of Martin. I draw him in chain mail with metal arm-and-shin guards because I really can't do armor, especially helmets. Sorry if the sword's a bit messed up, too; I had to redo it several times and I'm still not sure I got it right. In case you're interested, I drew Martin once before for another art trade, except that user specifically requested he be holding only his sword and looking sad. That picture is on my Art Page if you want to see it. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Art Would it be too much bother if I asked you to draw another character for me? We could work it as an art trade again if you like. I haven't asked anyone else to draw this character because it seemed a bit complicated and I'm a little hesitant to ask you, as it is. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Anyway, here's the description. She's one of the main characters of my fanfic. Name: Siyuzin "Sy" Stoneclaw Species: Cat Gender: Female Appearance: A young adult cat, stringy but muscular of build. Has smoky dark grey pelt patterened with black spots; these converge to stripes on her head and rings on her tail. Also has solid black ears, nose, and tailtip; white paws with pink-white claws; and a white throat. Has somewhat scruffy short fur, marked all over with scars; some of these are pink, raggedly healed wounds, and others are dark lines, stiched up by Abbey healers. One particularly large and ragged scar runs down the left side of her face from ear to chin, and she is missing the eye on that side, though the scar has sealed the lids shut. The right eye is still visible, and is bright green. Her right ear has a rip in it where an earring was wrenched off by some foe long ago. Whiskers are a bit straggly. Clothing: Robe of dusty lavender, trimmed with white silk, which is a bit small for her. Broad black belt with gold buckle across the waist; two thinner ones in an X across her torso. Long black hooded cloak, used only for protection against the rain and usually taken off whenever at rest or in combat. Weapons: Two Scimitars and a sling; when not in use, the latter is tied round the waist belt, and the former are stashed through the cross belts. Accessories: One large gold hoop earring, through the left ear. One blue, green, and purple braided-scarf headband. One black musselshell and twine eyepatch, worn over the scar-sealed blind left eye. Two white bandages tied round the middle of her tail, where a particularly bad wound nearly severed it. I Have drawn a picture of Sy already, if you would like some inspiration. It's on my Art Page. If you would like to draw this character, just send me a description of one you'd like me to draw (or just a name, and what you want them doing, if it's a canon character). God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fan Art Unfortunately, that seems unfair to certain artists. The idea is for anyone who wants to browse a complete gallery of fan art be able to, and now that's possible. If artists want to make their own personal galleries on their user pages, that's probably the best bet. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) So, does the above mean that it's a no go for the project? Or are we/you going to alter it so that it fits what he wants more? Cause, the project sounded really cool-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, for some reason I missed your earlier message and then didn't get a chance to respond. Anyway, the writing was an interesting idea. It doesn't seem to be the part LordTBT has a problem with so maybe that will work. Some problems that we would recieve though wouldn't leave much to write except maybe : Martin the Warrior strikes a gallant pose. Or it could leave room for ridiculous stuff : Martin the Warrior struck a pose at the wasps and flying pies etc. I don't know if we would want to do that. Would the stories about the different characters be combined? AKA, would the Martin the Warrior story be combined with the Finnbarr story for example? And how would we choose who to work with which picture? It does look like a lot of decisions and rules to make...I'm still willing to do it though! Maybe the part that LordTBT has a problem with is the fact that we would pull the art from other users. Maybe it would have to be new/recent art. Or the user themself would have to submit it. Or maybe I'm just reading it wrong :P. Maybe LordTBT is misunderstanding it. Cause from what you told him, it almost sounds a bit different than my perception of it. Still sounded sorta cool though. Anyway, I do hope this gets somewhere cause it is a good idea!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. We may have requests for chars for different books so they could be multi-chapter short stories which would work. I started doodling a pic the other day for it. What would our policy on combining chars be? Like say you had a pic of Martin and Rose? Would it work if they were both one of the chars you were supposed to draw? Or at least related? But anyway, this is all starting to sound really good. Oh and did you see the art request from Lord Rose Thorn?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I hope so. I sure hope you have this is something I want a lot of people to have fun with on this wiki. It can't just die off without a second thought I won't allow it! Silverwing Hey there. I see you're a big fan of the Silverwing series. Would you like to read my sequel? I thought the ending for Firewing was left very open and more was to come. But 9 years after Firewing came out and still no sequel, I decided to write my own. I've worked very hard on it, and I've even done a bit of digital art for it. Skarlath 19:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say.... Hello! :) --Captain Fantastic 03:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank ye Thank ye for the warm welcome! RatthiasTheWarrior 12:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank ye Thank ye for the warm welcome! RatthiasTheWarrior 12:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hi Neil. Here's the info for the art trade. I want you to draw a a mouse named Notch Grayfur. She is a pale gray mouse with half closed blue eyes. She wears a black tunic that reaches her knees that has purple flame patterns for the trim. She wears a white sash, and stuck in the sash is a dagger with a blue pommel stone. She is also holding a javelin in her right paw. This is optional, but you can draw her wading around in the River Moss or some other water source. Good luck on it! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 00:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Done Here's Falcon.I hope I got his weapon right. Hope you like! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 22:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the awesome picture! You sure got her I wanted her to look like. The only thing is the sash is supposed to be around her waist, but it still looks cool. Once again, thanks!--[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 22:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Contest I am currently running an art contest for pictures of my avatar Scotty Bluefleck and thought you might like to join. If you want to see her description, the contest rules, or the full prize list, go HERE. This is what the grand prize winner gets. *Full Picture in "Other Users" sections of Art Page *Full Picture on Profile Page *Full Picture as part of my Signature for at least a month *Allowed to create one character for my fanfic "Gingiverian" (some very slight specifications here) *Allowed to name three "Gingiverian" characters that I describe *Personalized "Thank You" picture from me, in color God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Neil! Is it ok if I ask you for an art request?? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Here's who I'd like you to draw: ▪ Name: Rorzan ▪ Species: Otter ▪ Gender: Male ▪ Appearance: Rorzan is a young adult otter; medium in height, with hazel (brown-green) eyes. His teeth are bared in the picture. ▪ Clothing: Brown tunic ▪ Weapons: The Sword of Martin Accessories: Black belt, silver earring in his right ear Vilaya Don't tread on me! 18:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Just got the picture, Neil ^_^ awesome job, can't wait to see how it looks colored! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 19:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel